A Love Like You, And You're Weird
by I Don't Know Me Or You
Summary: Lacey is Dean's daughter, she is like Sam and well things start getting weirder when you add Cas. CastielXOC. READ MY STORY because you know you want to! lol but no seriously read.
1. Who Would Have Thought?

Each moment was drawn out considerably, the ticking of the clock exaggerated every second, the tapping of shoes as people walked past. This is what it felt like to sit outside the principal's office, oh yes; this is what the anticipation for punishment was. And you know all too well the apprehension from previous times. This was the seventh time today that Lacey Winchester had been sent to the office. It wasn't even lunch-time. Many things had landed her here, talking back to the teachers, zoning out in class, fighting with others, wagging, and the list goes on…Lacey was an only child, never knew her father, and her mother recently passed away by unnatural causes. The police laughed at her when she said it was something off, that it wasn't just a fire that killed her mother, something had started it. This irritated her greatly, she knew something was wrong and yet she couldn't prove it! Damn the son of a bit-"cey, Lacey!" the principal demanded tapped her five-inch heels on the polished floor.

"What?!" Lacey demanded back, as she looked at her withering old lady with stern brown eyes.

"Seven times I have seen you! And seven times I have told you to behave! Is there something that isn't getting through to you?" She was on the verge of shouting, as all respectable principals do.

She didn't give Lacey the chance to explain. "I have called a relative and he is coming to get you, don't move from that spot!" she said storming down the hallway, on her way to meet this mystery relative. Lacey would have laughed when the principal said 'relative' because Lacey didn't have any. Both grandparents were dead and her mother was an only child, her father was intractable! She doesn't even know if he is even alive! But the thought of having anything to do with her father is ridiculous; he left her mother alone with a child. Not to mention some of the things she was told, hunting things of the supernatural and unexplainable…it's all rubbish! As if anyone would hunt ghost and dem-"Lacey Winchester! You better be listening to me or so help me-" Mrs. Crane said in shrill tones. Lacey looked up and her eyes fell on not Mrs. Crane but on a man with subtle and kind brown eyes, his hair was graying at the temples and he looked like he had seen better days…he was smiling.

"This is John Winchester" Mrs. Crane was saying. "He is your grandfather, he will be taking you form her to where he lives in Mexico, you have been expelled from this school, Lacey, don't ever want to see you step within this school ever" Mrs. Crane kept ranting;. Lacey was struck by what she was seeing, a grandfather, her grandfather, a man she had never met. Feelings of unanticipated relief welled in her, she wasn't going to be alone anymore, and she had family.

"Its nice to meet you" he said, Lacey couldn't get her motor skills to function, this was the first time she was out of anything to say.

"Ah! Miss 'I've got a comeback from everything' is speechless! Is the world ending? And here I thought-" "I've got everything from here" he siand cutting her off abruptly. With the strangest feeling that she was being dimissed, Mrs. Crane, left for her office. See, Lacey would have laughed at how small this man had made Crane feel, but she was still dumbstruck.

"Lacey" he said gently. "Get your stuff so we can get got of this dump" he said with a spark of humor. Lacey couldn't agree more. They walked a series of corridors until they came to her locker. There was only one thing that she wanted. John watched patiently as she fiddled with the lock before getting frustrated with it and jamming it into itself before pulling it back out, ripping it from it lock. She discarded the useless lock and grabbed an emerald green box. It was a photo box, like they use to have in the old days. She merely looked at the books she never used and grabbed her black leather messenger bag. That was all she needed she turned to John who was the essence of joy and patience.

"That's all I need" she said quietly, she was still getting use to the fact that _he_ her _grandfather_ was here with her. It was just like her dreams. It was a moment that she thought was endless, it was the best moment of her life.

"Really? Just a bag and a box? You don't want any books or educational instruments?" John looked at her, and the look she gave him was one of that 'do you really need to ask?' he shook his head and laughed.

"Dean through-and-through" he mumbled under his breath. "Who the hell is 'Dean'" Lacey asked him walking down the hall that would lead them from this hell-hole.

***

Some time had passed since they left the school, it was dark now and they were near Bobby's. He'd see his boys again, they see a new Winchester, John gazed at the road ahead, thinking of Dean's reaction, he has a daughter. John Laughed quietly and looked over at the sleeping teen, mouth wide open and drooling. She really is Dean's daughter, the McDonalds bags, which were plenty in number, were all empty around her feet. That girl can eat, he thought amusedly. John drove up the driveway to Bobby's house, thankful for the slick black '67 Chevy Impala. John shut the ignition down and then sat there for a few moments. They were going to wait for him inside. He shook Lacey slightly, she groaned but didn't wake. He shook her again with a little more force, she slapped his hand away and groggily woke.

"Is it really necessary to wake a sleeping me? I mean why? Why? Pops why?" she said exasperatedly. A smokey laugh erupted from him and he got out of the car as he said "Whatever you say kid" her nose scrunched up and she was about to retort but he was already gone.

"That…has never happened to me before" she voiced her thought aloud and moved to get out of the car. The front door suddenly sprang open revealing three man one was really tall with mahogany brown hair, the other were short. One was wearing a cap and the other with short dark hair was wearing a leather jacket. All of them looked tense, like this was something they'd been waiting for a long time. John or Pops as she'd decided she would call him, walked up the short one in leather sprang forward and held him in a tight embrace, the other watched, and then he too took John into a death grip hug. Lacey's hand hovered over the handle, she was contemplating whether or not to get out or pretend she was asleep. She suddenly felt really shy, which was strange, not once in her life had she felt the urge to flee because she was so nervous. She sucked in a large breath and tried to open the door as quiet as possible. The door was quiet for a fraction of a second and then it groaned. It was loud and filled into a big open space of awkward silence. She cringed as the sound echoed in her ears, her quiet entrance was impossible! She was about to slam the door shut again and jump into the back seat and hide. Her face flamed, as blood rushed to her cheeks. Time was holding his breath, the awkwardness was too much and the intense stares trapped her, pinned to the seat. John released the tall man and gesturing for her to hurry and get over there. She loped gracefully from the car to the foot of the steps. They all sent John a questioning look.

"I think we'd better go inside" something in his voice but the three men on edge. They all made their way into the house and into a living room, the older man in the cap stood in the door way and the other two sat on the couch. Lacey stayed by John's side the whole time while he leaned against the fire mantle.

"Dad…" the one that was much taller said. "Is there something you want to tell us" his eyes glancing toward Lacey.

"I do, that why I called, it's something I couldn't put off. I had to do it" he said calmly.

"Well…"the tall man said, waiting almost impatiently. He kept glancing towards Lacey. He knew it had something to do with her.

"This here is Lacey" he said, looking towards her. Her eyes grew wide at the sudden comment.

"She is…Lacey…Winchester" he said slowly. Looking at his boys, he knew what was coming.

"You mean we had a sister and you never even told us" the tall one jumped to his feet, rage suddenly filling his eyes.

"Sammy! Calm down! She not your sister, I'm too old for more kids, it more like you're her uncle" she said calm as 'Sammy' hadn't even had an outburst.

"I'm a what?!" he said, at a loss for anything else to say. He was a what? To that girl? That was the craziest thing he had ever heard.

Lacey could have fallen over form shock, though, she wanted to slap herself for being so stupid. Of course he'd take me to meet my family! That is only logical. Lacey's brown eyes drifted from the man in the doorway to the man sitting quiet on the couch. He was staring right back at her, quickly she averted her eyes away. She could still feel the intensity of his eyes burning her face.

"Then you mean…" Sammy turned towards the man on the couch who had been absolutely uncharacteristically quiet for once. John nodded and then gestured towards Lacey.

"Dean this is your daughter" he said, both Lacey and Dean looked at him, they were shocked.

Before they could stop themselves "SHE/HE'S MY WHAT?!" they both shouted at the same time before looking at each other then back at John.

"Shocker isn't it! When they called me I was thrown by it too. I have a granddaughter" tears threatened to well in his eyes as he looked to Lacey. She looked shocked, confused and a little angry. This was a strange day! Dean looked at Lacey, assessing her. Lengthy black hair swirled down her shoulders and dark mossy green eyes with flecks of gold. She was slender with a firm build, she wore black converse and a top that was red striped across with thick lines of black. A dark jacket to top it off, she was something Dean pictured his kid to wear. Her ears were pierced five times on each ear, all different earrings. And, Dean noticed, she had a stubborn air about her…she was just like a Winchester. He looked her up and down; she was tall, a little taller than Dean. Which he could say, she inherited that from where ever Sammy got his. Dean's eyes flashed towards Sam, who was staring dumbly at her. HIS child. He swallowed hard and looked at her oddly. Should he be happy? But this life…

"Dean I know what your thinking, but there is non other way" John said looking at his son. There was no other way, she has no where to go, he added in his head.

"But you know what this means, right?" Sam said his voice strangely detached.

"Yeah, Sammy, I do" John said, there was nothing surprising about that, trust Sam to be the Humanitarian.

"Are you abosutedly sure?" Sam asked again, his eyebrows drawn together in concern.

"IS ANYBODY GONNA TELL ME WHAT THE 'ARE YOU SURE'S' ABOUT???" Lacey's voice broke through the conversation, she felt tired and frustrated, there were secrets! If this was family how could they keep a secret from a new member?

Everyone went silent, and very still. "Are you sure you even want to know?" Dean asked her lightly.

She shook her head vigorously. "Well, I'm sorry kid but no one here is gonna tell ya" Dean said. John knew from that moment that his butthead son was going to be stubborn about it.

"Dean" he said, his voice low and threatening, reminding him who was who. Dean looked at his father, rage building in his eyes.

Dean was about to say something when Bobby stepped in, Lacey had forgot about the man standing in the doorway.

"I think she already know something" he said. "It's best to tell her the truth than hide it from her, she'll hate you if she finds out what you've been keeping" he said. Sam and Dean knew he was right. There was no way around something like this, and if there was there would be questions, questions that they wouldn't be able to answer.

"Fine" Dean said with distain. "We hunt supernatural things, ghost, demons, anything weird, we kill vampires, they are all real!" he said frustrating leaping out in huge waves with his tone. Then as if realization hit him, he remembered who he was talking to. The air from his lungs suddenly choked him, his throat contracted weirdly. He glanced at Lacey who was speechless. She was looked at him with calculating eyes, she was trying to find if he was insane or telling her the truth. After what seemed like an eternity she finally started nodding her head.

"Alright" she said slowly. "Okay a bunch of hunters, killing the things that go bump in the night" she paused slightly. "Awesome" she looked at Dean, her father, then to Sam, her uncle, and then she turned to John…her grandfather.

"Alright! Demons and stuff" she said unenthused, she didn't believe what they were saying whole heartedly but it was something.

"Teach me!" she said with a little more power to her voice and then some. They looked at her and it had all began; she was in for the future war.


	2. How Was Hell?

'Mr. Finn at the age of twenty one was killed in a head on collision, the drunk driver that caused he accident received fatal injuries. Doctors say the man should survive, but he will be left physically impaired.' Lacey scanned through the old 1990 news clipping from the small library. She couldn't remember the name of the place just that there was a case, she didn't to kill something. Her father was down in hell there was no way she could fix it, there was nothing she could do. She hadn't seen Sam in months; she hadn't even talked to Bobby. She sighed wondering whether Mr. Finn was cremated or not, it'd be a lot harder if he was. She left the paper and things, she had to get out of the stuffy place, it was suffocating beyond compare. She stopped short of the stairs when she saw _him_, and _he_ was supposed to be dead. It was Dean, the man she had come to know as Dad, and she loved him. Oh look! The whole families here, she had to be dreaming, she knew it. She had fallen asleep back in the library again, a habit that needs to stop. Lacey had had dreams like this before, she would see Dean, Sam, Bobby and John…and her mother. She sighed and walked towards them.

"What have you guys got to say this time?" she said looking bemused by the fact that they simply stared at her.

"We've been through this okay! You guys _have_ to stop bugging me, I am falling into insomnia because of you guys" she said raising an eyebrow when they still simply gawked at her.

"Lace, this isn't a dream" Bobby said softly adjusting his ever-present cap, Lacey gave him a look.

"Yeah like I haven't heart that one before" she said scoffing at them, Dean suddenly pinched her arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" she huffed at Dean.

He shrugged at her. "if you were dreaming you'd have woken up by now" he said stating the fact that was obvious. Sudden a machine kicked in her head if she wasn't dreaming that wasn't Dean. Suddenly her fist collided with Dean left cheek, he stumbled back. She reached for the knife in her pocket when Sam restrained her hands, she struggled in his hold.

"Its him, Lace, we've been through this" she whispered soothingly into her ear, she looked at Dean again, his cheek was red and looked slightly swollen.

"It is me" he said, watching his daughter and admiring how strong she had gotten since the last time he saw her.

She nodded her head and Sam released her, Dean opened his arms wide ready to swoop in and embrace her. She was quick and through holy-water at him, he stopped, and everyone stared at her.

"I had to make sure" she said, Dean wiped a hand down his face looking irritated. By the looks of it, he had been through this already quite a few times before. She glanced at Bobby, then to Sam. Lacey was infront of him in two strides and hugged him tightly, tears forming in her eyes. IT was him. He was back from hell; she had missed him so much. He embraced her back tightly; it was so tight that it would have crushed her lungs. She heard a dry sob emanate in her ear, he was crying to. It felt good, but then something occurred to her.

"How did you-" she tried asking but was cut off with his answer, but he never let her go.

"I don't know" he whispered into her ear, over and over again, she had never seen him like this. Mostly because he would never show this side to himself infront of her, he didn't want her to see he was afraid.

"It's okay" she said holding him tighter to her, she tried to sell her soul she could bring him back. The devil at the crossroads refused, it was anything else but that, she killed it. There was probably no point because they'd always get another to replace it. Who cares?

"How have you been?" he asked pulling away, looked into her eyes that looked so much like his own.

"You try living with the fact that your Dad was in hell" she said, still feeling a little angry at the fact that that had happened.

"I have, and right now we have to figure out what happened to me, what brought me back" he said, looking a little bewildered by the fact he was alive. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever it was, I don't care, your back!" she said hugging him again, somehow he knew she would say something like that.

"Ahem, not that we want to intrude on your family bonding, but we really have to find out what brought you back" Sam said, looking a little left out, because he hadn't seen his niece in a while too. He had tried to find her a few times but she was elusive as their own father was, John. If she didn't want to be found, you wouldn't find her, it would like she disappeared off the face of the earth. The only reason that they had been able to find her was because she had been sloppy on her last hunt.

"Lets head off to a motel for the night, think of some ideas, but I think I know someone who can help" Bobby said as well all made our way to the Impala, still as slick as ever. Lacey wondered what Sam had done to it seen Dean had been gone.

"Hey, you know seen Dad just got back from hell, you think he'd be hungry right" Lacey dropped it into the midst of demon-talk; this was the perfect excuse to get something to eat, why not use it?

"Yeah, you know I am kind of hungry, being in hell does that to a person you know" Dean played along, he also found this daughters appetite endearing. She was, after all, her father's daughter. Bobby and Lacey pilled into the backseat while Dean took his comfortable station as the driver. Sam sat in passenger like he always did, but sometimes got the privilege of driving.

"We're you staying at?" Dean asked Lacey over his shoulder, she didn't even have to tell him because they had a mine so alike that she didn't have to. The drive was peaceful, enjoying the sounds of AC/DC. This was also something Lacey had missed, the music, the car she had was crappy and nothing in it worked. The car rolled swiftly down the road, as smooth as ever.

***

Lacey didn't go with Dean and Sam but instead focused on the job she was here for. Mr. Finn was on his way to pick up the specially designed wedding dress for his wife-to-be, sad really. Lacey sighed knowing she'd probably never have that, a husband and family. She was a hunter; she would always be a hunter. Lacey stretched out her limbs and watching the remains burn out, she started filling the grave when the familiar hum of the Impala raced in her ears. Why were they coming here? She'd have been back in no less than half an hour. The sleek black car came to a halt and Dean jumped out of the car and his eyes fixed on Lacey's bomb of a car. She watched with an eyebrow raised as he popped the boot and starting hauling her arsenal of weapons to his own car. She watched as the knives, swords, stars and various other blades were carted across. She watched her impressive array of guns go straight into his boot. He emptied her boot, and moved onto the interior of the car.

_He's gonna have trouble finding everything_, Lacey thought as Dean felt for knives under the seats, looking for guns hidden in the seat. She sighed and shoved the shovel into the earth beside the partially filled grave. She placed her hands on the open door and looked at Dean accusingly.

"If you're looking for a dead body or something I can guarantee you won't find any evidence, I'm skilled" she said, looking at her father's horrified face.

"You killed someone?!" Lacey laughed at him before unzipping the side of the front passenger seat. Her hands fished for the three silver hands guns she had stashed in their, they were all loaded with iron and silver bullets.

"You look a bit on edge, Dean, what did Pammy say?" she asked, out of the corner of her eye she saw him freeze for a fraction of a second. Something obviously bad did happen.

"Damn it! How many weapons do you have in here?!" Dean said staring as the backseat collapsed to display more guns and blades.

Lacey opened the glove box with a thoughtful expression, getting all her fake details. "I guess the last thing other than those would have to be the machete I hid in the roof" she said, gesturing to the false-leather covered ceiling. Dean raised an eyebrow but continued to rip open it open; the machete was fixed securely onto the roof.

"Just a question, why is it that dangerous items litter your car?" Dean asked, still a little bewildered by the fact the car was a rolling deathtrap.

"Why are you stealing all my stuff anyway? And why am I helping you?" she questioned herself, it reminded her of the time Sam enrolled her into a high school while they went on a job, he wanted her to play netball, which she did. Most of the time though, she was throwing the ball to the other team, she smiled at the outraged faces of the other girls on her team.

"Doing my duty as a father" Dean stated, taking her id's and shoving them into his pockets.

"Anything else in there that you want?" he asked, without waiting for a response he moved back to the Impala.

"Obviously not" she muttered under her breath, going back to fill in the grave. Dean looked at as she went back to her job, his eyes looking at her guiltily. Sam saw the look on his brothers face, as he too watched his niece work.

"Dean, she turned out great, she probably wouldn't fit into normal life anyway" Sam said comfortingly, which he was right because she was so much like Dean.

"I know" Sam was a little stunned that he had just said that, he knew that Lacey would always be a hunter. It was in her blood.

"I mean she wouldn't fit in with the other girls, she eats too much" Dean said praising her, he was lucky that he had a daughter that didn't care about her image like other girls that starved themselves. His daughter was great, guys couldn't look away but somehow Dean found that it made him angry that guys were watching his baby girl. He just wanted to shoot every single one of them.

"You know what? She's putting a jacket on when we hit the bar" Dean said, she was wearing a tight tank top much to his distain.

"She's a grown woman, Dean-" Sam started to defend her rights like he felt he should.

"Young! She is a young woman, Sammy, and my little girl. She isn't even out of her teens! I mean she's only nineteen" Dean said, they both watched as she patted down the freshly dug dirt with her shovel. She rested the shovel on her shoulder looking at her handy work before walking towards the Impala. It wasn't as if Lacey wasn't attractive, because she was, and that's her down fall. How beautiful she was, always attracting sleazy guys! None of them were good enough, but Dean wasn't one to judge or at least that's what he told himself.

"Hey, Sammy, do you think that maybe you could help find this person I've been looking for?" Lacey asked as she slipped into the back seat.

"Sure, who is he?" he asked, she was quiet a moment before relaxing back into the seat.

"Castiel" She said, Dean froze. She had predicted something like that; she did have demon blood running through her veins. She had saw him in her head, heard his name, and she knew that he had something to do with Dean being pulled out of hell. She just didn't know how.

"Ah…maybe we should get to Bobby's before we do anything" Sam said, trying to ease some of the tension.

"Fine, Bobby's" she said, closing her eye before sighing and stretching out along the whole back.

* * *

TO BOBBY'S THEY GO!!! another chapter to my story enjoy ;)


	3. Castiel, An Angel Of The Lord

"I'm not telling you anything!" Dean shouted at Lacey, they'd made it to Bobby's, but Dean was keeping a tight lip. Lacey's annoyed huff came from behind the kitchen door, Sam and Bobby decided to sit this one out. They stood in the hallway, leaning against the kitchen door eavesdropping. The sound of things being smashed onto the floor sounded and Bobby silently prayed they weren't his good plates.

"Why?! Give me one good reason why you can tell me? I'm not a little girl anymore, Dad!" Lacey's voice fumed, Sam sighed, like father like daughter.

"I know that! but you're still my little girl, so no, you're not getting involved with all this! I want to protect you but I can't when you won't let me" Dean argued his point, which Lacey didn't like.

"And I won't let you until I know what I need to be protected from! I had a dream about this guy, and it involves me anyway, I know it…" Lacey's voice got weak, things where getting stupid now. This has to stop, Sam thought, if it doesn't he will loose his only daughter. Sam took a deep breath and opened the door; all the while Bobby was quite and simply followed.

"Dean…" Sam started but stopped when his brother held up his hand. "No, Sammy, no" he said. "She is my daughter and so help if she is getting involved with this, it's too dangerous" he said. Though being here was better then hell… "I know it's dangerous-" "if you know it's dangerous then why the hell are you chasing after it?!" Dean cut Lacey off.

"It's the way I was raised" she said, she could feel the tears gather in her eyes but forced them back. "I know it dangerous, but I can handle it because you taught me" she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. Dean felt his chest inflate with pride, but it was quickly dimmed by the situation he was still in.

"We'll talk about it later" Dean said, "because now is not the right time to tell you, okay? I promise I will tell you, but not right now" he said quickly, before Lacey could say anything else. She shut her mouth and nodded; she was tired of fighting when she had only just gotten her father back…that and all the fighting was making her hungry. She sighed and turned her back to them to wipe her eyes to get rid of the blockage of tears. When that was done she turned back and went straight past everyone to the fridge. She was hoping Bobby had something sweet.

As if reading her mind Bobby all of a sudden said "there's ice-cream in the freezer down in the basement" he said, she smiled a little because she knew Bobby had sweets hidden everywhere all over the house. It was weird because there was no one to hide them from; maybe it was just a habit from when she was a kid. She lived with Bobby before she got old enough to have a car, she just to eat the sweets and then he started hiding them…must be my fault, Lacey thought.

She took a deep breath and when down into the basement to enjoy a nice tub of ice-cream she was sure Bobby wouldn't miss. She could hear them talk as she walked far enough down the hall, sure tell Bobby she thought. It doesn't matter, ice-cream is more than enough to console me…Lacey nodded as the thought occurred to her.

***

Lacey didn't know how long she was down in the basement, because she had fallen asleep so she decided she'd go find everyone else but…she had a feeling something was wrong. It was quiet. She moved down the hall and felt something brush past her; she turned her head slightly and reached for the iron knife she kept on her back through her belt loops on her jeans. She gripped the long thin handle and cautiously turned around, there was nothing there. Hot breath fanned down her neck as cracked lips touched her left ear and whisper something so quiet she couldn't even hear it. This was her chance, she spun around with her knife that should have gone through whatever it was, but there was nothing there. Suddenly she was thrown against the fall, her heading hitting it hard and before her stood someone that had died along time ago.

The man stood 6'5 with long dark hair running down I loose curls around this face, and stunningly ice blue eyes. His name was – is – Raiden, he was a hunted that she had loved. Then through a careless move on her part ended up being ripped to pieces right in front of her eyes, she could still see it happening as if it was a movie she knew every line to. He lowered his head to rest in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you" he whisper, Lacey's hear was beating with an unknown fear. "You just watched as I died" his whispers were soft and gentle but they struck hard.

"I love you still" he whispered nuzzling his face into her hair. " I want you to come with me" he said whispered again

And then he said in the most loving gentle voice "I…want…you…to…die" he said, she felt him grin in her hair. Then his cold hands were around her neck, squeezing it, chocking her.

He continued to whisper words of his love to her, about how they could be together forever, and that it would all be over soon.

Lacey, with all her strength said "I do love you, but you're dead and…I'm needed here, kill me another day" she gasped out hoarsely, swinging her knife through him. He disappeared and she slumped to the ground, the fear she had forced back threatened to come flowing out. She shook her head and started to hurry to the living room, she could hear shouting from there. When she got there she saw a few more ghosts vanish. Sam, Dean and Bobby were fighting their demons too.

"Do you know what's going on" she asked stepping into the circle they had made, salt really is good for everything.

"We don't know either" Dean said, but she could feel he was hiding something but quickly forgot it since they were surrounded by people she knew. Meg, Raiden, two young girls, Hendrickson…all these people are "people we weren't able to save in the past" Bobby informed, "there called witnesses and they are a sign of the apocalypse, someone forced them to rise and they are in agony and obviously they're here to get revenge. I know how to fix this but I need time, hold them back as long as you can" Bobby said, he had been doing research before. He must've found a spell to send them back. They started attacking, Lacey felt the back of her head get hit with something hard and everything started to go black.

***

Lacey woke up to hear voices in her room, Dean and….who? She didn't know this voice.

"I'm not here to help you, Dean, I'm fighting a greater war" the voice said, Lacey couldn't take it anymore and bolted up to see a man with an emotionless face staring at her. Then she knew it was Castiel….

* * *

So...yet another chapter, thought I'd leave it there because I need sometime time to think about the interaction between Lace and Cas, and I know I've been away for a while but I will try for more chapters...and thank you reviewers! I like to write to read your reveiws and if I didn't have them I wouldn't write often.

keep up the good work... \_/ ^_^ \_/ YEAH!!!!


	4. Life, It Happens

Then she knew it was Castiel….

Lacey caught her breath as she looked at the foreign man, his eyes. The clear strange mix of grey and blue, the two tones had her startled; it was like they were looking straight through her to her soul. Her eyes dropped down to his dark trench coat, to his polished shoes. Did angels really wear well polished dress shoes? This wasn't what she had expected. She had expected a long robe with sandals and, dammit, a halo. This man had none of them and her father, Lacey eyed him, looked just as shocked. The one question was though…what were they doing in her room?

"…" Lacey opened her mouth to speak but nothing came, and in a blink of an eye Castiel dissolved into nothing. Dean looked like he had just been kicked in the gut. Unwilling to give any information on the subject of his heavenly visitor, he sat down on the edge of the bed. It seemed like forever before he said anything.

"Go back to sleep" Lacey smiled slightly at the old familiar phrase he had used when she was a kid. When he had taken her with him on hunts, she'd have to stay at the cheap motel and when he'd come back. She'd always wake up, excited to see him come back. Even at the age she was she knew one day he might not come back to the motel. Done in by the job he had done all his life.

"You might not know it now, dad, but you will tell me what's going on. Or I might just find out through Uncle Sam, he's always had a soft spot for his only niece" she said, laying back into the comfort of the warm bed she'd slept in.

Giving her a side glance, "that's what you think," he said, giving her a shove. He laid down beside her on top of the covers. "Castiel…he's…nothing you need to worry about right now, sweetheart" he said, staring at the ceiling. "He might not be, but he's the one that dragged your sorry ass out of Hell, isn't he" she wasn't asking a question, it was a statement. "Language" he reminded her, "I don't know where you learn these things, because I sure as hell know that we've not told you anything." When she just smiled in the light of the moonlight, he knew she'd been taught a lot better than any other hunter he'd known.

Castiel watched the exchange from the little window, which was, if nothing else, a little creepy. The girl. She was destined for something so horrible, and they didn't even know it. Castiel fought against the strange inner turmoil, the emotions he'd never felt before. He was bordering on the line of complete and utter rebellion against God and the host of Heaven. He knew what was expected of him, and he wasn't a hundred percent sure it was the right thing to do. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to save the girl.

* * *

An other chapter, short I know, but I'm going through some writers block...geeze!


	5. Nephilim

"What do you mean Lilith is breaking seals to release the devil from hell? Did it not occur to you this might just be a little bit important!" Lacey paced back and forth trying to get her head around everything. Dean and Sam waited patiently with Bobby on the couch; she was known to throw things in her anger. Something she got from her mother.

"I mean, doesn't that sound apocalyptic to you! The end of the world, maybe? We've got to stop her! We can't let her let _him_ free!" she huffed as she stopped pacing, aiming her gaze at them. "Well…Oh, so now you've got nothing to say" she said looking from Bobby to Sam, to Dean. She raised an expectant eyebrow, waiting for something, anything.

"Look, we knew about as much as you did before last night, after you passed out and we got the dead out of my house" Bobby started, "An angel pulled Dean out of hell, Castiel, and he tells us all about the Apocalypse, and Lilith and that Dean broke the first seal by going to hell. Now, are you ready to save the world, because I sure think we should get a move on" Bobby lifted himself to his feet and grabbed one of the old heavy lore books and left to study a while.

"I don't know about this, Dad, Uncle Sammy, it doesn't feel good" she said, dropping to the floor.

"I need a beer" Dean announced, "you comin' daughter'o'dearest?" She smacked her lips in contemplation. "Yeah, I think I need one to" she said, Dean laughed. "You're having a fruit juice" he said to her as they went out the door. "What are you talking about, old man, fruit juice?" "Old man? You're having it out of a Sippy cup with that attitude" "that's what you think."

Sam chuckled to himself at their banter; it was just like he'd never been gone with her. The smile he had turned sad, what if things had been different for her. She was only nineteen, and a genius, even though her school reports they had found hadn't said so, she was. Now she was dealing with a possible end of the world, what kind of nineteen year old wants to save the world and fight demons.

Sam jumped when his phone buzzed; he slipped it out of his pocket and looked at the little LCD screen, Ruby, his brow creased in confusion.

"Ruby?" Sam said, "What? No hello?" her voice distorted through the receiver. Sam sighed and waited for her to continue talking. "I heard through the grapevine that your sister is a point of interest for the demons" Ruby said, Sam cut in before she could go on, "Ruby, I don't have a sister."

There was silence while she thought it over, "the demons are talking about a young Winchester, a young woman, Sam." Sam felt a cool fear settle in his belly, "How old?" he asked.

"Nineteen, I think, maybe she's already turned 20" Ruby answered back, he sighed, "What have they been saying?" he asked, tired already.

"They say that she doesn't have demon blood running through her veins" she paused, trying to phrase it right. "Sam, they her mother was an archangel, they say she's Nephilim" Ruby finished, fishing for his reaction.

Sam felt the cool fear turn to white hot anger, why his family? What had they ever done to deserve this!

"Ruby, I've got to go" Sam hung up before she could say anything, an angel hybrid? They had got it wrong, the demons had been fooled somehow. He couldn't tell Dean or Lacey for that matter. She loved her mother. He couldn't tell them.

He sighed, a beer wouldn't go astray, but he had bigger fish to fry. He had to find out more about the Nephilim. He'd look through the Bible first, see what it said. This was just too much.

* * *

Dean studied his daughter across the room hustling at the pool table, teach 'em early when they learn fast. He'd hoped he had been better than his own father, with his job being what it is. It makes things a little hard. He watched as she raised the stakes higher, betting more money as the others through in more. She'd never loose, she never does. He had vowed he'd never get anyone else into this life, but damn she's a good hunter. He watched as she lined up her pool cue and took the shot, obviously by the way she cheered, she'd just won. Dean saw the two guys throw their hands up and walk away, frustrated they'd lost so much money and it had been to a woman.

Lacey pocketed the money and returned to the table, a big Cheshire grin on her face.

"How much?" Dean asked, as she sat down opposite him in the smoky pub. "Four hundred" she replied, as it was almost an afterthought. "That's my girl" he said, grabbing his beer and taking a sip.

"That guy over there, Dad, doesn't he look a bit like you're angel buddy" Dean's head swiveled around and took in a man in a beige colored trench coat standing awkwardly in a dark corner. He looked really out of place. He hadn't known him for very long but he knew who it was.

"Yep, that's Cas" he said offhandly and downed the rest of his beer. "Let's get back to Bobby's, maybe they've found something" Dean got up and started towards the door.

"Aren't you going to go over and ask what his doing here? I mean he looks really out of place, it's-" "a den of iniquity" a voice cut over me, my eyes landed on the man in beige, Castiel.

"I need to talk to you" he said looking at Dean in an eerie manner, like he was looking right through to his soul. "Cas, can't this wait" he sighed, "I'm here with my daughter" he said thumping her shoulder he emphasis.

"You would bond with your daughter in a place so full of sin-" "oh he's a real charm isn't he, a smooth talker" Lacey laughed, and watched the wonderfully sculpted face twist into confusion. "I'm an angel of the Lord, I'm not a real charm" he stated, she lifted one slender eyebrow.

"Is that so" she said, more to herself than anyone. "Yes" he answered, and then looked back to Dean. "You need to get back to Bobby's as fast as you can and salt all the doors and windows" he said, "demons are coming to take your daughter" his blue eyes fixed themselves on her face.

"What do you mean, demons are coming to take my daughter" Dean asked, his voice rising, but remembered where he was.

"I've no time to explain" Castiel said, "just do it."

"just do it" Dean quoted, "you listen to me, you sonofabitch-" Dean blinked and he was gone.

"Shit" "Dad, watch your language" "sorry"

"Let's get to Bobby's" and with that walked out the door and when they were sure they weren't being watched they ran to the car. Dean speed out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell, time was something he knew it couldn't afford to waste.

* * *

Another chapterm another day.

Hope you enoy and thanks you guys for reviewing. Update soon.


	6. The Beating Of Hearts

"_Day eighty-six, they are struggling with no food and little water. The natives-"Lacey glanced at Bobby"-are getting restless-OUCH!"_ Lacey grabbed the back of her head. "What was that for?" she glared at her father.

"Because I can" snorted back taking a seat at the kitchen table. "And shut up, would ya?" "Why should I?" "Because I said so, that's why."

"I wish both of ya would shut yer traps, I'm trying to concentrate" Bobby glared at the oven in stern concentration.

"…"

Lacey let out a resigned sigh. "Look. I don't think they're coming, I mean maybe your friend was wrong" Lacey looked at her father.

"He's not my friend, he's a pain in the ass" Dean retorted making a disgusted face. Angels were such rude buggers.

"I wasn't wrong, they've changed their plans" a voice behind Lacey said, forcing herself not to jump or turn around she calmly said "your _friend,_ Dad." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Cas, what are they doing now?" Dean didn't care whether the angel was a jerk, there was something going on involving his baby girl. It had to stop.

" They seem to be disinterested" Castiel's brow came together. "It appears that their plans cannot be enacted until Lucifer is free."

"Oh, well lets all have a drink then. I'm not being taken 'til the Devil Himself is up and running. Yippe~" Lacey said finally turning around to look at Castiel. That handsome face and grey eyes had her heart hammering, a fatal attraction, she decided.

"You're not drinking anything. A fruit juice, maybe" Dean mumbled under his breath. "I heard that!" Lacey turned a dangerous glare onto her father.

He grinned back, god, he's missed her temper. "Cas, so we're safe then?" Dean asked, serious again.

"I believe so" Castiel said in confirmation, looking at Lacey feeling his host heart hammer unevenly in his chest. Every time he had seen this human, odd things would occur to his hosts' body. It was strange indeed.

"Right then." Lacey piped in, "anyone in for the hunt I found in Baltimore?"

"Lace…"Dean sighed, looking for their heavenly guest but he was gone. Damn it. Jerk angels.

Later that night Lacey stared at the ceiling, admiring the pealing pain and cracks Bobby had yet to fix. It was strange, her thought kept wandering back to him. Castiel. The thought of that chiseled face made her heart beat a little faster. What was it about him that made her react like this? She hadn't even met him properly. She felt her face flame when she thought of kissing that stern mouth. Lacey slapped her hands to her face in embarrassment. She was acting like such a school girl with a mad crush. She was an adult. She was a woman. Lacey put her hands back down, she would not be beaten by this weird infatuation. Her thoughts wandered back to the thought of kissing him, and her hands flew back to her face. What was going on with her!~ Mortified by the thoughts she was having Lacey got up and paced.

Castiel watched her from outside her window, feeling that strange sensation in the pit of his stomach, like butterflies.

She stopped pacing and looked out the window, she saw nothing. She had felt that she was being watched, maybe she was just over tired?

Castiel sighed sitting on a park bench, his mortal face flaming up in a bright hue of red. She had nearly seen him. Why did that terrify him so much? Castiel looked to the sky and watched the stairs, trying to calm his humans heart.

_Thanks everyone for reviewing, it's what I write for. Well, not entirely. I like to write, but I love that people like what I do write. Anyway, I apologize for the hideously long wait. I won't promise they will come faster because that would be a promise I'd break-I will try harder to put them up regularly though~_

_Peace out peeps ;) Enjoy _


	7. Just Fillin'

_Hey peeps! Thanks for reviewing! and all those who have alerted and favorited this story! This update is more like a filler while I work on my plot and things, so it's short but hopefully it's alright. Nothing exciting I know, but yeah...enjoy it, and review...don't flame? Next chapter will be good. Cas action. R&R...you know you want to, or not :}_

* * *

Lacey clutched the machete tight in her right hand. She slowed her heartbeat like she had been taught, the rhythm became softer. She knew they would hear it but it would give her a five minute window to chop the mother fuc-"Ouch!" Lacey hissed as quite as she could, she couldn't let him hear her.

She glanced at the stocky figure of her father "Dad! What the hell are you doing here?" she whispered, galring at her father for smacking the back of her head.

"What am I doing here, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean whispered back, with as much anger he could inject into a whisper.

"Hunting" she said, "it's my job" she said, flexing her machete. She was ready for the kill, this guy had killed ten women already, eleven pretty soon if she didn't get a move on.

"You just up and left in the middle of the god damn night! Don't cha think you could've at least said something?" Lacey winced, she did just 'up and left', but only because she was tired of sitting around while bastard monsters got to chow down on whoever the hell they wanted. Hunters were few in numbers.

"Hi Dad, I'm in Baltimore, about to kill a vamp. How the hell are you?" she snapped back, she was annoyed she was old enough to make her own decisions. She would've been back soon enough, she knew how to drive a damn car.

"Don't get smart with me, young lady" he retorted in his fathering tone. She sighed, if she didn't get the vamp now he'd be gone.

"Dad, can't we talk about this later. I'm in the middle of something" she said, defeated with the fact she'd have to feel the wrath of a Winchester when she got back to the motel.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Lacey put a finger to her lips. She peered over the edge of the dumpster she had been hiding behind. This is where he brought them back, to this alleyway.

Victim No. 11 giggled, ignorant of the situation she found herself in. Kneeling, Lacey crept around to get a better view. There he was . All black and screaming vampire. Maybe it was the twilight effect, she thought as she raised the machete. Lacey leaped out and with one quick strike his head fell from his shoulders. The girl screamed, backing away. Lacey ignored her, she'd make it worse for herself if she said anything.

"He was a vampire, he was going to eat you" Lacey inwardly cursed at herself as the girl shriek and ran for it.

"It's odd, isn't it?" she looked at the corpse of the vamp. Dean nodded, usually it wasn't so easy. "I was expecting more of a fight, at least a little action" she shrugged and put an arm around her father. "Still want to talk?" Dean glared at his own offspring, he couldn't help but admire her. She grinned at him, knowing she had won this time. Situation Massive-Ass-Whooping avoided, she mentally chuckled.

The wind suddenly picked up, they both stopped and glanced around. Something was happening, they could feel it.

"Dad, I don't like this feeling. I think we should call Uncle Sam" Dean nodded in agreement. "Let get a drink first." Lacey grinned, the world could wait. It was daddy-daughter time.


	8. Not Intentional

Lacey glared at the old church records in front of her, there was nothing here. Pasta Bernard wasn't on the records here, his local church. He had no birth certificate, even his family didn't know who he was. It was strange, even for her standards. Three people have disappeared, their entire existence erased from history. Lacey ran a hand through her brown locks, getting her fingers tangled in knots. She had realised just how long she had let it get, she would need a haircut. Frustrated and hungry, she decided she'd go back to the motel; report in for the night on her finding or lack of findings to report.

She shut the book and placed it carefully back in the pasta's desk, she have to get out before someone noticed a light on the office. She felt dirty breaking into a church, it wasn't right. There something about the good and holy that always seemed to make her step in the opposite direction. There was just something that…scared her? She shook her head as she head into the chapel, taking in the stained glass window and wooden altar. The only altars she liked were the ones she could destroy; she knew how to deal with evil. She could kill it, send it back, there was safety in knowledge.

Turning to walk down the centre part of the aisle, Lacey collided with a solid body. Instinct took over, Dean had warned her to be careful, she took out her knife, ready to stab. A hand grabbed her wrist and she let of go the knife, in shock. She gazed into the greys of Castiel, she realised, and they had never been this close. Why was it suddenly so hot in here?

She could feel his body heat; smell the faint cologne, her head jittered in her chest. She let out a breath, composure, she reminded herself.

"So, fancy meeting you here?" she forced a grin and tried to keep her voice stay steady, god, he was gorgeous. She admired the strong jaw and the straight nose, the stern mouth, the tousled hair. She ignored the ruff hand that still gripped her wrist. Could he feel how fast her pulse was going? Her heart was beating in her ears.

"You are in danger, you must come with me" he said, taking in the confused look she got. "Hang on a minute, danger? Last time you did that, I was at Bobby's a whole week waiting for _'danger'_, I'm not falling for that one, sorry." Lacey shook the hand off her wrist, squashing the strange sense of longing; she had no time to deal with emotions like that.

"You have no choice" Ah, always to the point. Lacey gasped at the hand that gripped her shoulder, in the blink of an eye she was in an empty warehouse.

"You can't just do that! I've got things to do, monsters to kill! Take me back right now, I'm not being toyed with, your angel business is not my problem. Hunting is my business! Take me back!" Lacey exclaimed angrily, shoving Castiel's shoulder. He looked at her with what she thought was disinterest.

"It's for your own good, your apart of Heaven's plan" he said simply, he inwardly sighed as the human emotions began to swell again, the fluttering sensation in his stomach, and a strange mixture of guilt and anger.

Defeated, Lacey threw her hands in the air. "Unbelievable ! That's just great!" she said sarcastically, she aimed a deadly glare at Castiel. "I'm not staying here alone, If I'm here you're going to have to-" "I have already been assign as your protector, you are vital to our plans" he said, emotionless.

"Well-Argh! Why me?" she shouted kicking a random rock on the floor of the warehouse. She noticed a cot set up near a make shift fire, obviously that's where she would be sleeping.

"I'm going to sleep" she stated marching over to the cot and laid down on it, fuming at the injustice. She had work to do, there wasn't any time to sit here and play victim. She would have to make an escape of some sort. Lacey knew she could get out; she just had to think about it. She glanced over at Castiel, standing like a stone. Angels really didn't know anything; she felt the gut twisting guilt like a cold bucket of ice in the morning.

"Cas, come over here. You make the place look untidy" she said shutting her eyes, waiting for the footsteps. They didn't come.

"Cas-Oh, there you are" she said looking up at the heavenly figure looming over her. She sighed, would she have to give him instructions on how to sit down? Or where?

She shifted her legs, "You can sit down, I don't bite" she said waiting for him to sit down "…much" she grinned at the weird expression he pulled.

She felt a strange impulse take over, like something else was moving her body. She was sitting up and moving closer to Castiel. Her hands, she could see her hands grasp his face, oh god, why couldn't she stop. Lacey tried resisting but she could control herself, he mouth crashed onto his. He wasn't moving it was like kissing a dead fish, but still her body wouldn't stop no matter how much her mind screamed for it to stop.

The whirlwind of emotion crashed over her, the desire, the lust, the need, the want. It was so strange, what had gotten into her. Little jolts of electricity ran up her arms, pooling warmth settled in her stomach, spreading lower.

"Lacey!" a voice called, snapped her body from the impulse. She looked into the grey eyes, embarrassment flooded her face.

"I-"

"Oh my-Baby, you alright? Get your freaking hands off my daughter" Dean swooped in, dragging her off the bed and into a tight hug.

"All you had to do was get some information from the church, but no, you had yourself abducted by an angel" Dean huffed, running a hand down her back.

"Too bad there was no probing involved, aye, Cas?" she wicked at the angel, who looked confused, but his face was flaming red.

"I don't know what you mean, what is probing?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. It was so damn cute, Lacey decided. She pushed what she had done from her mind; she was going to tell her father about what had just happened. The poor man still thought she was a virgin, bless his soul.

"Well, in this context probing is the act of when a man and a woman, whom they both find mutually attractive, have sex-" "don't you dare continue, or I will ground you for the rest of your life, so help you god" Dean had smacked a hand over her mouth. It was one of those conversations he would never have with his daughter, let alone hear her have it with an idiot angel.

"Why did you take Lacey?" Dean asked, watching with keen eyes as Castiel shifted slightly into a more comfortable position on the cot.

"There is something that no one had told you, and you need to hear it" Castiel started, "Dean, you found her yet?" Sam yelled from somewhere. "Yeah, Sammy, over this way!" Dean yelled in reply.

Sam appeared from behind a rusty door across the room, he sprinted over, relived to find his niece safe and alive.

"Sam knows" Castiel said, eyes darting between each person.

"I know what?"

"That Lacey is-"

A loud crash from outside and voices pervaded the air. She knew what it was, could feel it. Demons.

* * *

WOOOHOOO! Yet another instalment to my story! :) I'd just like to say thankyou to all those wonderful peeps who favorited and/or altered this story, you guys are awesome! I really like reviews...so if you could leave one, maybe I'd update faster? Maybe? Just joking...but, no, seriously review ;)

Til next time, cuz!


End file.
